


{UPDATED} After school [AsanoxKarma]

by Biasedas



Series: Assassination Classroom - 暗杀教室 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bottom Akabane Karma, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Main plot is slow, Reversible Couple, Slow Romance, daily life, small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biasedas/pseuds/Biasedas
Summary: Asano and Karma's time after school and moreSweet slow stories of the boys' days togetherI can't do summaries I'm sorry lol.(Just a story/writing for me to practice English, hope you like it too :P )
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushu/Akabane Karma
Series: Assassination Classroom - 暗杀教室 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927414
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Let's go to my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let all go to Asano's house and have a party (nonononononono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome/welcome back  
> 

The school bell rang throughout the school signaling for people to leave and go back to their homes. Asano thought of the two choices he could take, either ring his chauffeur now and go back home or he could be a good friend and annoy Karma to find out more about the teacher he had.

Ever since graduation day, Asano has been thinking of ways to get information about the “alien teacher” of class 3E. But of course, after their teacher left, none of the people in that class wanted to stay which made him even more curious. The only person left is that boy who wanted to challenge him. Stupid. They should be rivals yet they have become what you can call ‘friends.

Suddenly annoyed Asano changed direction and walked towards Karma’s class, why would someone like him even become friend with such an immature person?

The sunlight poured into the classroom just like a scene straight out of a story. It shone on the boy’s hair making it look crimson red. He was sleeping on his folded arm and his chair right out almost touching the desk behind him. Asano’s face softened. He must have fallen asleep when the teacher was talking about the different literature of Japanese writing.

He thought of waking him up but he felt bad and even if he went back early there is nothing but work waiting for him anyway. So, he decided to stay and read the lesson materials that were taught today. 

He tried to be quiet, but Karma woke up not long after he sat down.

“Did the lesson bore you to sleep?” Asano looked up from the pile of paper.

Karma stifled back a yawn but failed. “Sure. I mean even though I fell asleep, I can still get better marks than you.”

“We will see about that. You going home?”

“What?”

“I mean you probably didn’t listen to a single thing your teacher said today. Aren’t you going to go home and study?”

“It’s fine. I have you.” Karma waved his hand dismissing the idea of going home to do further studying. 

“Why would I help my rival. Are you even awake?” Asano said reaching out to flick Karma’s head, but Karma grabbed his hand before he could touch him. Without a warning Karma pulled Asano down to his eye level on the table, their faces were only centimeters away.

“I said, I, have you. So, let’s go to your house and study~” Karma smiled with a dark aroma coming from him. The sudden closure of distance got Asano flustered, weird thoughts started rooting in his head, is he flirting? Why would he be flirting with me? 

“Fine,” Asano said pulling away and brushing himself down.

Karma smiled and stretched his body. Maybe he can have a sleepover too, tomorrow’s the weekend.

“What, you look like you don’t just plan to go to my house and study.” Asano narrowed his eyebrows. More than half the time he doesn’t even know what the heck is that guy thinking but right now his intentions are somewhat clear. 

“Huh? What does that even look like haha.”

“It just doesn’t look normal. What is it?’

“Okay~ I think I will stay over for the weekends too~” Karma grinned, even though he was only joking, Asano’s face is like an open book, he probably doesn’t even realise it himself.

Currently, Asano feels like he should say no but then why not? They are just friends going over to each other’s house, right?

“Well fine, then we need to go to your house and get your things then.” Asano decided.

Karma looked up a bit shock; it was his turn to become embarrassed. Why did he actually agree?!

Karma nodded slowly. “Yes, let’s go.” 

Well, he asked for it and he will honour his own words.

They packed their things and locked the classroom door. The school emptied out a while ago and the teachers were all cooped up in their staff rooms. The whole school was quiet which made their footstep rebound off the walls, even though their footsteps weren't that heavy. 

Even though the sky was colourful above them, their hearts probably had more emotions inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, for my past readers, I'm back and I'm going to make you read the story again because I have now 'corrected' their feelings for each other and I think it is leaning more towards just fluff and them being nicer to each other instead of bickering every two seconds (I thought it was getting a little annoying-ish)
> 
> New readers if you are still here, hello I uh, nice to meet you :D


	2. Asano's house

Karma went inside and looked around the house trying to find suitable clothing but all he ended up with was t-shirts and comfortable pants. 

After searching for a while, he gave up. If it gets desperate, he will just borrow Asano's clothes, no big deal. He tossed a few more essentials into a small bag but he never went to any sleepovers, so he didn't know what to bring. He may not be thinking very clearly, because he was definitely troubled by the fact of going to Asano's house. 

"You don't need that," Asano said, coming out of nowhere. 

"Why are you in my house? "

"You took too long so I invited myself in." Asano shrugged "I will get out if you want me to. "

"Nevermind, since you are here, help me with getting the things you need for a sleepover."

"Honestly, just bring you, toiletries and your clothes. If you don't want clothes that's fine too." Karma raised one eyebrow. He is probably talking about no need to bring too much clothing since he will only be staying for one day. Or two. 

"Okay then, I've got those in my bag."

"You don't need anything else. I have things at home too. If you really need something, we can buy things. " Asano said, pulling Karma up.

Karma rolled his eyes. "Be careful or else you will end up with wasabi in your mouth. "

They joked more while getting fewer needs and more wants into the bag and locked the door behind them once they finished.

"Walking to my house will take too long. I'm going to call my chauffeur." Asano said, taking out his phone.

It came real soon after Asano hang up and they were able to get to his house before the sun went down. 

An unfamiliar door appeared in front of Karma. It wasn't too different from his house but he has never been to another person's house.

Asano's house was dead quiet. No movements at all, everything was still. The second they entered the house they both let out a sigh of relief. They looked at each other. 

“Why did you sigh?” Two different voices said at the same time.

The two of them looked at each other but turned away feeling awkward.

“I have a maid that looks after the house but today she probably left already,” Asano said, taking off his shoes. 

Karma shrugged "Okay, does she cook for you?"

"Yeah, you hungry?” 

"Not really but it would be nice to eat something," Karma said.

"I don’t really eat much but there should be something on the table or in the fridge. I'm going to have a shower. The kitchen is over there, if you want to make yourself something, feel free to do so." Asano said pointing to a room too big to call a kitchen. 

The house from the outside looked quite small and normal but inside it looked much bigger. It may be because of the lack of furniture and displays. Apart from the kotatsu slap bang in the middle of what looks like a living with a soft-looking sofa. It looks like a whole set of grey furniture. The colour of the house looked monotone and simple, just like the father and son. Fitting Karma thought. 

Even though his parents don't come back often, the house is well managed and there is only Karma living there. His neighbours occasionally come and check on him but otherwise, he spends his time either in parks or libraries. For today and tomorrow though he will be spending it at Asano’s house huh.


	3. Imagine coming out the showers naked (with someone in your house...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehhehe

He heard the shower turned on and decided to make something. Maybe something sweet. On the top of a wooden table, the food the maid made was covered by cling wrap and looked like it was freshly made. Did he also call the maid after he called for his chauffeur? He set the bowl aside and started exploring the kitchen.

The bench was made of pure white marble, edges rounded, and the height was around his waist. Every metal in here looked like it was made of stainless steel, thoroughly cleaned too. It wasn’t too fancy, just more spacious than a normal kitchen.

Things in the fridge were neatly sorted and placed in a category of different vegetables and fruits. Even in the cupboard, the things were sorted into different categories. There was barely any junk food or sweets, as expected. He doubts Asano has ever eaten any sweets from shops. The thought of no unhealthy food was almost like a nightmare for a person like Asano.

He didn’t feel like making anything to do with dinner since he doesn’t know what Asano likes to eat anyway. So, he decided to make something sweet. 

One of the first things that came up is mind was the pudding he and his classmate made for Korosensei. It wasn’t that hard to make so he decided to give it a try. He found a small problem; Asano didn’t have any small containers. There is only his bento box and another container that looked like it was meant for a cake. It will have to do. Thus, his dessert-making began. It didn’t take him long to mess up the kitchen, he was never a tidy person when it comes to cooking.

While he was in the kitchen cleaning up, Asano was in the shower thinking about how he should get out. He seems to have forgotten he was rushing into the shower without clean clothes except for a pair of underwear since he just wanted to get away from that awkward conversation.

Now back to the matter at hand. Should he walk out in the underwear and look casual or should he go out with a wet towel and also look casual. The choice was not really a choice. Even the towel was moist from the steam he let it hang loose on his shoulder wearing it like a jacket and walked out.

Karma finished cleaning during the time of Asano’s choice-making so he went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Trying to wrap his head around the fact he was actually in Asano’s house. From the living room, Karma was about to see the view of Asano coming out of the shower with faint steam coming from the bathroom. He didn’t mean to see him. Their eyes met either way. They both froze. It felt like the room got too hot with the shower steam. Asano’s hair was still dripping water and water droplets glided on his skin. Karma didn’t want to look like a pervert, so he forced himself to look the other way. 

“Did you forget there is a person here?” Karma sneered, even though his heart was thumping.

“Why, aren’t we all guys? What are you getting shy for” Asano casually said.

Karma couldn’t really think of a good enough comeback, so he shrugged. Good, Asano didn’t seem to find anything too weird.


	4. What to do after showers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both finished showering, what are they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old notes:  
> Posting at 11:11pm :D  
> Anyway, this is a chapter longer than any other one because I feel bad for leaving this for like more than 2 weeks but I assure you this story will continue unless something happens to me lol.  
> New notes:  
> See, I left for more than a month but I was doing something~ hehe

Asano shut the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief, a long one. Not that he was scared to show his body but because it was his first time showing his body in front of anyone. Let alone his friend. Shaking off the awkward feeling off he picked out a loose white t-shirt and a pair of dark orange shorts. Even though it was autumn, it was warm enough to wear such short clothing.

He put the towel on his shoulder to catch any water drops that plans to slide off his hair and walk out. He was greeted with a sweet vanilla smell, his stomach grumbled softly. To be honest, he wants to see what the source of the smell was, but it was nowhere to be seen when he bumped into Karma in the kitchen.

“Did you make something?” He asked Karma carefully.

“Yeah, I made some vanilla pudding but there was no sugar, so we need to buy sugar later if you want to eat.”

“Why?” Asano asked bluntly having no knowledge of desserts at all.

“Because I want to make a caramel sauce to go with the pudding.”

“Oh, okay. Would you like to have a shower?” Asano did a 360-degree turn with the subject change. Karma didn’t think too much of it, he knows Asano probably doesn’t give a damn about puddings.

“Yeah, I would like to have a shower thank you very much,” Karma said letting out a sigh. It may have been because of the pudding or he was just tired of speaking to that dense guy.

Grabbed his bag from the sofa and took his clothes into the shower. Steam was still coming out from the bathroom as it hasn’t been long since the last person used it. The bathroom felt suffocating with moist air going down his throat, at the same time the smell of Asano filled his lungs. The feeling was familiar but also distant.

He turned the shower on and took him a few times to get the hang of the shower controls. The water hit on his skin ever so gently massaging the top of his body it felt nice and calm. 

Asano sat on the sofa thinking. He thinks he should clean up the house since Karma somehow managed to clean the kitchen till it was spotless. Although other than a very thin layer of dust on certain things such as the ancient vase on shelves and other priceless artifacts. 

On the other side of the door Karma was finishing cleaning himself and he managed to wash the anxiety of being in Asano’s house. Of course, he was embarrassed after realising he used the kitchen like it was his own house, but he did clean up after himself. But still, it wasn’t his house. His mind continued to battle with a logic that made his head spin whilst his body moved on its own out of the shower and getting a towel. His hand reached out and patted the area around it and his eyes looking elsewhere. Where’s the towel? 

He remembered he did not bring a towel. 

“Asano.”

Been called on unexpectedly Asano jumped in his seat been thrown off his ‘web’ of thoughts.

“What?” What could Karma possibly need right now?

“Do you have any spare towels?” Karma called out. It was definitely not like him to make such a mistake. There must be something wrong today, especially today.

Asano didn’t know whether he should laugh or be relieved. He was not the only one being careless today.

“I think I do; I’ll go get it.” Karma let out his second sigh within the span of ten minutes, this was not very friendly for his heart.

Asano handed him a towel while looking away and asked “Where do you want to go to eat and shop?”

“Where is the nearest shopping center around here?” Karma said, coming out and drying his hair.

“If we go by train it would be about 10 minutes to arrive at XXshopping center,” Asano said looking at his phone.

“Ah~ I think I know a place to go.” Karma being home by himself and usually bored so he goes exploring when he is not doing work and sometimes he ends up in Nagisa’s home eating dinner with his family or looking at the restaurant where Isogai works.

They each took their wallet and prepared to go outside together for the first time. 

Their first time being in the public outside of school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New note:  
> can u tell the difference~~~  
> \-----------------------------  
> Does anyone look at my notes lol  
> I talk too much o_O


	5. "Let's eat..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -v-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on 4/11/2020

As Asano said the train trip wasn’t too long, it was probably rush hour so they could only stand. Asano being one of his first time going to the train if anything he was disgusted. Being squished together with so many people he doesn't know, having no personal space at all, and worst of all he almost missed the stop, but Karma pulled him out at the last second.

“Ha, seems like someone has never been on a train by themselves before.” Karma taunted walking ahead.

“True. I haven’t.” Asano shrugged since it was true.

It was a lively market. The lights in the shops shone brighter than one another as if to compete to see which is the brightest shop on the street, resulting in blinding their customers. Different streets have different kinds of shops, clothing, food, and supermarkets. If it weren’t for the signs above their heads, there was no doubt that they will get lost in here.

“Let’s eat noodles.” Karma said pointing at a shop with a large light-up sign saying “Noodles”. Asano looked at him. How did such a plain sign catch his eyes? Apart from the logo it was literally plain text saying that one word. Not that Asano cared.

“Sure” he shrugged.

Karma walked ahead with a faint smile on his lips, “The logo just looks interesting that’s all. I’ve got no idea how the things taste; I’ve only eaten at a handful of shops.” The logo was pink with two dots and a smile that reminded Karma of Koro sensei, as if for that moment he saw Koro sensei grinning at him, with blush raising while saying the words “Look what we’ve got here~” Honestly, he wouldn’t mind as long as it was Koro sensei. 

Asano just looked at the sign with slight confusion. It was just a simple smiley face that looked kind of creepy and for some reason, it had blush on it. Again, not that he cared. 

He followed Karma into the shop, and they were greeted by warm air smelling like homemade noodles and different meat cutlets. Karma’s stomach grumbled. Asano peeked at him to see Karma already scanning the menu. It looked kind of cute. Not in a weird way, just he looks good from this angle, where he can only see Karma’s hair but that doesn’t matter. It seems like nothing matters when he is with Karma yet everything mattered. Is he being rude, does he smell bad, does he look okay, or even does he look obvious that he is staring at him. Wait, why is looking at him? Realising what he is doing he quickly coughed to cover up the awkward emotion he is feeling by himself.

Karma who was looking at the menu glanced up for a split of a second when he heard Asano cough before looking down again. Of course, he felt the stare. It felt like Asano was trying to burn a hole in the side of his head. It was weird but he didn’t mind it. No, he kind of enjoyed it. His brain didn’t process that correctly, so it refused to process it again.

“Have you decided on what to eat?” Asano asked when he recovered.

Karma nodded, slightly confused by himself.

They ordered the noodles they picked for themselves, even though they didn’t tell each other, they still ordered the same thing. They ate in comfortable silence while occasionally hearing a few words from the couple next to their table. The couple was from their school in the year above them and they were like a match made in heaven. The two of the best-looking people in the school and topping the grade too, it all seemed too perfect.

“...Yeah! I mean she is so much better than the last professor we had.” the girl laughed with noodles in her mouth.

“Sure sure, chew the noodle before swallowing...what don’t laugh! You’re gonna choke!” the boy laughed, shaking his head but as soon as he said it, the girl started choking on the noodles… The boy looked fondly at her and reached over to pat her back.

“What a dumbass,” he commented, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

Karma felt like he was third-wheeling the couple even though he doesn’t know them and they don’t know him so why does he feel so annoyed looking at Asano now? Asano felt Karma’s glare and was mildly confused so he ate faster. Karma saw and he did too, without them knowing it had become a competition. By the time they finished, they both felt like walking gym balls.

They need to buy things for Karma now. There is really nothing to buy though, Karma is going to leave tomorrow anyway. Asano shook the fact out of his head and trailed behind Karma who was heading towards the supermarkets to buy the small things he needed.

All Karma bought was a cup, toothbrush, toothpaste, sugar, and a pure white towel. Whether he will ever use them again is another question but it's not like he is short on money or anything.

“You don’t need anything else?” Asano asked once Karma led them towards the train station.

“I might buy a couple of tubes of paint next time,” Karma said as he shook his head then stopped short.

“Why do you need paint? I don’t remember you taking art?” Asano said, drawing his eyebrows together. 

“I don’t. It is not for school.” Karma said vaguely without any other information and Asano left at that. 

“There is this teacher that is pissing me off, I need to make them look stupid. I mean they are already stupid anyway.” the red hair felt like he needed to explain for some reason.

“What, you gonna make them sit on it?” Asano being the good kid with strict parents said, knowing little to no extent of the meaning of “fun”.

Karma looked at him deadpan “No, that won’t be fun. I am going to cover them in it.” He proudly announced. “I might need to buy wasabi too,” he added.

Asano’s eyebrows were raised to the back of his head and he uncontrollably let out a small laugh. It was loud enough, so Karma heard and grinned at him. The next second they both burst out of laughter. It was the first time they saw each other laughing in such a way, honestly, they probably have never thought they could laugh in such a way themselves. Laughing over such a stupid joke didn’t make them any smarter, especially when their stomach starts hurting due to a stitch. It didn’t help the fact they both ate a large bowl of noodles each, even if they are hungry teenagers.

They walked to the station slowly enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note:  
> I have exams hElP I'm gonna fail fudge fudgefuuuudddggeeeee  
> We are getting there people, I see hope


	6. Time to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Karma went back home
> 
> If anyone is interested... I have made a twitter account with the same name... Biasedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted 13/11/2020

Sleep.

Asano’s eyes were closed but there wasn’t a single cell in his body that was relaxed let alone sleep. Karma was sleeping in the guest room. It was on the other side of the house but his presence is still beside him since they were studying ‘Japanese’. 

Karma in the guest room wasn’t feeling any better. His uneasiness wasn’t just the fact he was in an unfamiliar space, it was also because Asano laughed naturally three times tonight. THREE! Normal ones! He thought there was something wrong with him since that guy barely has any emotion except for that nasty snare and and… he can’t really think of another face he has…

Unlike Asano though, he was exhausted. It wasn’t long until his heavy eyelid dropped, and he fell asleep. 

In the morning Karma woke up first to make breakfast but he was clearly still half asleep as when he woke up, he thought he had been kidnapped since everything was different.

Then when he walked into the kitchen the maid scared him half to death. She didn’t make much sound, probably didn't want to wake Asano up. When he got into the kitchen the maid was taking out the cake that they had forgotten last night.

He just stood there and didn't know what to say. She was around her mid-twenties, mid-length brown hair up to around her shoulder it was tied up in a neat low ponytail and she was wearing a normal set of black shirts and black pants. Not knowing why but he always thought the maid would wear some kind of maid uniform, with that outfit it would have been normal to assume she lived here.

After an awkward pause for Karma, the big sister gave him a bright smile.

“You must be Karma-kun! Nice to meet you, I am Katherine. You can call me Kat.” She kindly explained. She has a dimple on her left cheek.

Karma nodded politely. If Asano doesn’t get up in another 10 minutes and go to the school for the student council meeting in 30 minutes, he will be very pissed. They actually spent time preparing for the meeting and it is Saturday morning. Almost noon actually.

The meeting was for Halloween which was in another month and less. Last year was a disaster because someone thought it was funny to put slime on the new principal's seat. The principal has already been pranked by Karma on April fools but that was April fool and Halloween was different. The whole school had to cancel; the student body was more than just pissed but the teachers were relieved since most of them wanted to go back home rather than looking at teenagers having fun. Others were slightly disappointed since some classes had small events running.

Wanting to make sure this year’s Halloween runs smoothly the principal entrusted the job to the two most reliable looking people, Asano and Karma. He may have gotten the wrong impression of Karma, at first Karma thought it was hilarious but then it became a good excuse since he can just prank people without getting in any big trouble as long as he cleans up after himself.

He wanted to say something to the maid but then Asano came out of his room looking like he hadn't slept for the whole night. He didn’t, barely. He was, however, wearing his uniform ready to eat breakfast and go.

“Did you even sleep?” Karma said squinting at him.

Asano looked deadpan at him. “Yes, I did. Go and get changed. The bathroom- You know where the bathroom is.”

Karma went to the toilet to get ready for the meeting.

Within 20 minutes they were on their way to the school. There will only be another two people at the meeting and two supervising teachers, Karma was kind of forced into the student council by a new teacher who knew almost nothing about him which was weird because he is known for his cruel jokes. Or maybe the teacher didn’t care.

They got there just in time for the meeting, the other two were already there.

“Just on time, president.” A girl with red hair said, grinning as she saw Asano rush in with Karma. She has been shipping them since middle school. There were four girls and four boys altogether including Karma and Asano, they consisted of 2 of each gender from third grade and second grade.

One of the teachers looked up for his phone and cleared his throat.

The meeting was boring.

They told the other six people in the room about their ideas but only the girls seemed interested. The teachers just sat there scrolling their phones looking at who knows what. Probably their girlfriend and boyfriend, who would want to spend half a day looking after four kids without getting paid. 

The plan was simple, they will decorate the school with Halloween decorations and the hospitality class can make small stalls to sell food, the textile class can make small ornaments and basically, the whole school will be selling things on a Saturday or Sunday making money. They will also use the class in the mountain as a ghost house in the evening, the class by itself already looks old and broken let alone going there without any natural light source.

When Asano and Karma went back to Asano’s house the maid was long gone. She left lunch for them and left a note telling Karma his puddings smelt nice. Karma has forgotten the existence of his pudding but he told Asano to pass the message “thank you”.

After that, it was time for Karma to go back home and enjoy the rest of his weekend by himself. He packed all his belongings in under 2 minutes. It's not that he was trying to run away, it's just because he has work to catch up on. A lot of work.

Both of them have forgotten about the pudding again as Karma left Asano’s house…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old note:  
> finally finished all my tests... i'm tired


	7. Buzz of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News about Halloween carnival
> 
> Yeah... this was meant to be posted a month ago but I was too slow hahaha 
> 
> (updated on 16/2/2021 hhhahaha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive

Going to school on Monday, posters made by one of the upper-grade girls were already put up around the school. It was not too much but it had a lot of information cleverly embedded into the simple cartoons.

Honestly, nobody cared as long as they could understand what was on the posters. By lunch, the student body was buzzing loudly and annoyingly at the teachers' ears about having the decorations for Halloween and what they should make to contribute to the school, and what they should wear since they were allowed to wear their own clothing.

Asano was in the classroom being swamped by people of both genders with questions and suggestions, but he could not make any changes even if he wanted to because Halloween was this month and the information has already been released. Unless there is a major problem, he was not going to change. Karma had the same situation except for the fact there were fewer males and pretty much all females. He felt like he was being suffocated alive with all the different scents swirling around him at a radius of 2 meters.

They were all trying to ask for one thing.

Would there be a ball or some kind of costume party.

Since the school has been so focused on study, there were no such social events. The people who are going to the extreme about their studies have moved school because their parents thought they would not be able to keep up with their studies as the principal has been replaced. 

They were wrong. 

The school is still the top school in the area even with all the students being normal and having fun with their classmates. It is okay to relax once in a while.

However, it does not mean the student council is going to randomly make a dance gathering for no apparent reason when none of the exams are done and some of the students can't relax until it is done. Meaning the two boys were telling everyone no and people actually jeered. After not long Karma gave up and gave them a final no before starting to send off eerie vibes which successfully cleared everyone off his area. Asano was more patient, but it didn’t last that much longer. His smile started scaring everyone away which eventually turned to a glare.

When the day ended the only thing on people’s minds was, what should I do at the carnival? What should I wear? Who should I take to the ghost house? All of the questions about having fun.

Over the next week, the student councils prepared the materials, rang the participating companies and parents, gathering enough staff, and planning the actual time for all the special activities. Until days before Halloween everyone was excited, but they forgot about all the class tests that they have monthly. 

Yes, that means they need to do tests on the day of Halloween. It is an opportunity for the people who were studying hard during those times, but most people were slacking off. So that week the students again became the zombie group they were less than a year ago. 

People mindlessly walking around the hall memorising all the information, theories, and formulas. The lights on the posters looked monochromatic even though a few days ago they looked cute and lively. The students had the same long-expression on their faces. All except for the top two people in the school. 

Asano knew people would be down since they had to do tests on the day, but he did try to cramp as many activities as he could into the day. He really doesn't care as long as he is the top one. Or sharing the number one title. Karma, on the other hand, will not be satisfied unless he is the only number one. The only thing he was able to think of for the activities was showing off his old classroom. Well, on the day it probably won’t look like his old classroom anymore, but that’s fine. He thought of inviting his old classmates, but no one was available, they all have their own school carnival to go to.

After the incident of suddenly going to Asano’s house, the two didn’t see each other for the next two to three weeks. They just need time off from friends that’s all.

As everyone used their last breath to do the test, coming out of the classrooms were either relieved faces, worried faces, a few tear-streaked faces and two confident faces. It was a Thursday, they did it a day early to leave enough energy for tomorrow’s fun. Right now, though, not many people have any energy at all. Each person dragged their feet back to their home and spoke to their parents about their day, talked to friends from other schools, busy working away to prepare for tomorrow’s selling and practicing for entertainment to show off tomorrow. 

The two junior male student councils weren’t worried in the slightest about tomorrow. Everything planned out to make enough money to fund the school for new computers, whiteboards, and other things while leaving some old machines behind for memory purposes. They were Karma’s ideas. The principal could really care less as long as he gets the money, the school might as well be run by Asano and Karma and the senior girls in the student council. After Asano graduate’s from university, he will probably take back this school as the “rightful owner/funder”.

-Day of Halloween-  
Even though it was said to be no costume party, people came in all kinds of different clothing. There were maid costumes for the cafe idea, chef hat and uniform for the restaurants, cosplays of different animes for the drawing club, and full uniforms for the sport’s clubs. 

Everyone was wearing something different although there were a couple of planned, matching costumes. 

Even the people from the student council were wearing whole business suits and looked like real businesspeople. it was easy for Asano and Karma to find suits since their father wears suits and they have grown quite a bit, so it fits fine. The girls had to buy them, but it didn’t bother them that much.

In the day, a play went on in the hall that once tried to put Class E to shame. A story of forbidden love and forced separation. However, unlike the original Romeo and Juliet, the characters did not die but lived separately without seeing each other’s faces ever again. Their love lasted over four seasons as opposed to four days, it was a silent play, yet the meaning was strong.

The bakery section had a huge amount of people coming to buy their cheesecake since it had low sugar and tasted the same as the. At one point it got so busy Karma had to help and make the cakes. The girls took a hell of a lot of pictures with and of him, he didn’t really care or more like he didn’t try to stop them. The pictures weren’t so bad, not as bad as the picture his past classmate took of him, the one with the pink apron and him tripping over.

While Karma was busy helping, Asano was patrolling around the school and he had a few fans who wanted to take pictures with him too but unlike Karma he rejected them. People had to take pictures of him in the shadows but he could see them quite clearly.

Just like that, the day was coming to an end and the student councils had to come together once again to discuss who was going to patrol the different times for the ghost house. Due to the fact, there were only eight people in the student council excluding the teachers, they have decided to go in pairs, one girl one boy but in the end, the girls were too scared for the shift at 8-9 pm so the boys had to be a pair.

“I’m so sorry, I will take you guys out to make up for it!” one of the girls said, feeling guilty for ditching her juniors.

Asano stopped fussing with the ghost costume he has to wear for the ghost house “There is no need.” He refused bluntly.

“He meant you have parents at home worrying about you, but we don’t so it’s fine,” Karma added sharpening his fake knife-hands. He was trying on his costume of a serial killer with knife hands and covered in blood. It is now around 4 pm, after school, and the ghost house doesn’t start until 6 pm so they have plenty of time to prepare and relax.

Even though Asano said no, the boys’ senpais still forced them out to eat with them.

It was probably the most awkward dinner anyone has ever had. They ate at a famous curry place which didn’t taste too bad, but it was really not enough for the growing boys. After the girls started to prepare for their shift, they went out and ate other things. It is not their fault they can’t be satisfied by the small proportions the girls eat.

“We should eat something that can be digested well,” Karma said as a joke.

“I don’t think we have that many choices…”

They didn’t plan much for the food venues…

(If anyone is wondering, the pudding was eaten by Asano and the maid on the day Karma left when the maid come back to cook Asano’s dinner~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm back and btw yes I finished all my exams like two weeks ago yet I'm only posting now...  
> It was meant to be updated yesterday but I wanted to reach a certain amount of words so yeah ahahaa...


	8. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those two are onto each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, two chapters in one day

They both ate some other things and wasted the rest of the time until around 7:50 pm. They didn’t talk to each other as they watched their seniors do their job of being scaring people while making sure they don’t damage anything. The job looked quite boring because people were already scared by the decorations, not only the girls. They were able to pour a large amount of money into this because the school has a good amount of money and Asano and Karma said to the principal, they will get the money spent on the ghost house back while making a good amount of profit. Good thing is, they did, and they already broke even, though the sky has only begun to go dark. 

People from other places are coming here since people who went in and come out scared all shared the news of finding a “scary old room” on social media and with people they know. It has attracted quite a lot of attention from the area so Karma and Asano have only begun to taste the amount of work they would be doing.

There are a few teachers on watch as well they won’t be there to help the two boys when they are in the house. Doing this job requires a slightly large amount of bravery.

“Are you scared?” Karma grinned putting on his costume.

Asano was also putting on his costume and wig to cover up his bright hair with a muffled voice he said,

“No, it is not that bad, I have seen the inside. But if you do get scared, feel free to hang on to me.”

Of course, Karma has seen the inside too, he was the one who decorated it…

Having zero tolerance for Asano’s mockery, he fired back, 

“Then if I do hang on to you made sure you don’t push me or girls who would cling onto you away out of fright.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I will not let them go whether it is a boy or a girl.” The conversation has turned to a slight degree of weirdness.

“Alright, you said it yourself! If you don’t keep that word you are going to tell the whole school, you are inferior to me.” Karma kept adding to the fire.

“No problem, same to you!” Asano fired back.

With two hearts eager to scare the other they went into the room that has been divided into sections with all sorts of bloody, fleshy, and slimy objects placed in areas you wouldn’t expect. 

They stood in their places ready to scare anyone who comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter  
> I'm not finished yet


	9. 2nd Author's note

Heyy people!

So as you can see, I have now updated the story, anything beyond this note HAS NOT been updated yet.

I'm still considering what to change and stuff but I have finished editing the first like three quarters so yh.

Senior year is definitely busier but right now I literally studying creative writing so lol. (it is part of a course)  
I should not be spending time on this but I don't know I feel like writing but I'd rather play my games ya know ;D   
( I SHOULD NOT BE DOING EITHER BUT I FEEL SO SAD DAMMIT *SIghHHHHhhhhhhHhhhhHHHHHHhhHHhhh*)

（；´д｀）

ANywaY, thanks for reading & waiting!  
Good luck to u guys, hope I can update soon hahaha

\- Author (idk what you should call me)  
16/2/2021


	10. Process of scaring people "Boo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haunted house is open!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you have not noticed, this author is beginning to give chapters their own names hahahahah  
> and yes, 3 chapters in one day!

The first person to go in during their shift was a group of three guys and one girl. It seems to be some kind of formation to keep the girl safe and it worked at the stage of Asano, who was dressed as a ghost, wearing a white cloth that had dirt and bloodstains. He wore red eye contacts and white wig covered in some black liquid. Giving off the image of a ghost coming out of a murder scene and later on tried to be killed again with toxic liquid, it smelt like chemicals too. The guy at the front got a small fright but when a deep groaning sound played and Asano chased after them, he was the first to run off. Since he left his group first, it meant he had to face the other obstacles and Karma first. 

The small path for him to run had many surprises waiting for the ones who are desperate to get out. A fake head was hanging by the spinal cord from the roof but if they accidentally touch it, the cool wipe on the material would give off a fake impression of them touching blood. Or if you walk too slowly, there would be hands activated by a touch sensor, striking out from the floor touching your legs ever so softly urging you to go on. Not mentioning the other sceneries around the corners, just blood, lighting and eerie sound effects playing around your ears. Anyone can see that Karma has put a lot of effort into making the haunted house.

Karma was dressed a serial killer as mentioned with blunt knife-hands that would not hurt anyone just enough scare them, bleeding at the joint it looks like it would fall off at any moment. He wore mellitic clothing with leather not for the look but for the touch, as they run past him, he would touch them with the blunt knife and laugh however he wants. His hair stayed the same, but he wore a creepy as a mask with sharp melt teeth and you can’t really tell it was him. He just wants to scare them as much as he can with the place he is proud to call his favourite classroom.

As the guy whizz through the course, he touched the head or more accurately, the eyeball and he tried to rub his face frantically but the cool feeling just spread and to him it felt like blood as he can’t see in the dark. The hands touched him and the feeling of something around his legs stayed making him want to scratch it badly, but he couldn’t. the boy came to a halt in front of a wooden door purposely put there to stop people from finishing too fast. Breathing heavily the boy opened the door with hands shaking so badly it barely touched the handle. 

From the other side, Karma watched as the door handle rattled and turned slowly. he was thinking maybe he should go easier on the girl as a sign of respect but then the reason of a haunted house is to go out feeling haunted, so he decided to treat each gender with equality. 

Therefore, when the handle finally turned fully, and the door swung open Karma seized the running figure and put the knife to their thigh where it hopefully isn’t too weird. The person screamed so, and their voice cracked, right next to Karma’s ear. He felt the person shook violently in his arms and sunk to the floor. He may have passed out due to shock…

The people back at Asano heard the dreadful noise and looked at Asano who gave a final threat of touching them, then ran for their lives. Since there was more than one it meant only a few people touched each thing, if they were lucky, they may have dodged all of that. Otherwise, you may be like the poor girl who was in the middle of the group, yet she has experienced everything. When the time arrived at the door the girl was placed at the back and it was their last attempt of protecting her. They rushed through the door and even though Karma wanted to scare all of them, he could only hold at most two in his arm so he assumed the person at the back was the person who has experienced the least thing and he let the others escape with a touch of his blade. 

The girl was frantic to go out, tripped over the legs of the guy who fainted and fell right into Karma’s arm. At any other given time, it may have looked like a teenage drama, a girl falling into a good-looking guy’s arm as he protects her from the cold hard ground. However, right at this moment where he was grinning with knife-sharp teeth and blood dripping was not a good place for her to stay in, so she tried to struggle. The struggle gave him more opportunity to “cut” her open and the girl was crying and wished to be on the cold hard floor in autumn and feeling cold rather than near Karma, then again she doesn’t know or care who it is right now. After a few seconds of confused movements and feeling Karma pushed the girl out with the fainted guy.

As the girl dragged the guy out, the two of the boys who went out first and the rest of their group cheered as if to celebrate the fact that they are not dead. Karma peeped out the back door and saw them off. Maybe he should try that on Asano.

He saw the next group of people preparing to go in, it was a group of three girls but only one of them looked scared. There just have to be at least one who is not scared huh. He doesn’t know if they are actually not scared or they are pretending to be not scared but the fact is, they don’t look like they care, and he is going to make them regret it.

Asano could see the girls right now, so he is preparing to scare the person at the back since before he scared the person at the front so much, they ran off at an amazing speed. Coincidentally, the girl who seemed really scared was at the back when they entered so when Asano jumped on her, it triggered her asthma and she had to be sent out. The other two approached the rest of the course with high alert and saw through the smaller traps of the hands but the head kind of put them off a little and the scenes are just there as a decoration. They arrived at the door and since they have been so quiet Karma put on a show for them. A sound effect played, and mist blew on their faces blurring their vision. Karma pulled one of the girls towards himself and since she was wearing a skirt he was able to “slice” her leg and pour some kind of warm liquid on to her leg making it feel like she was bleeding and she snapped. She almost hit Karma but he dodged so she hit her friend and screamed. The sudden actions and high-pitched scream scared the other girl making her scream as well. Karma being the gentlemen he is, open the door a little and the girls rushed out.

Two groups down, no progress on one guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I am nice, I am making up for disappearing for 2-3 weeks hmf


	11. Is this a joke to you??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma in action?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter~

The scaring of people continued and both of them got competitive over making people scream they used up most of their materials by 8:40pm and they still had 20 minutes left so they probably have to do with the amount of thing s they have left. Either way, no one tried the haunted house again once they were out, it may have been a bit too traumatic for a bunch of highschoolers. Of course, they knew all the things were fake but in the tense atmosphere supported by the music and lightings, it is hard to keep things together especially during so late at night. 

The two ain’t gonna lie, if they went in at this time, they would be scared to a certain extent too. That’s why they like to behind the scenes being the ones who are scaring others.

The last group people to go in are the ones who have already gone in before, a group of five boys. They want to go in this time and try to scare the people in the costume, aka Asano and Karma. They are not from the school so they don’t know who they will be dealing with even if they managed to scare them somehow. Also, they don’t know that they are both boys since the costumes really cover up their body and you can’t tell at all.

So, to start off, they charged into the house and before Asano had a chance to do anything, they grabbed him and lifted him up. Two people were carrying him because he was struggling and obviously quite strong so to keep in place they had two people, they went down the narrow path barely able to get through and Asano had the pleasure of experiencing all the obstacles made by Karma. He was especially lucky since Karma applied the remaining amount of materials onto the props, so the things were polished with an extra amount of disgusting. 

The things leaked through the cloth he was wearing, and it was dirtying his skin it felt like ants were crawling inside his shirt, so he moved in all kind of awkward positions. The boys didn’t give any mercy. However, two of the ones at the back were angrier at Karma since he made them scream and when they went out people actually laughed at them. They have even prepared ropes when the teachers were not looking.

On the other side, Karma doesn’t know anything but he can hear a muffled voice and struggling noises instead of thumping ones. He thought it was a little weird, but he just kept on preparing for the moment. Well, the moment did arrive with the door being kicked down. Seeing his work getting taken down by a person that’s not him lit a spark in him. What he didn’t see was Asano being held down at the back by three people and he pressed the blunt knife next to the neck of the two people at the front. They didn’t react. All the five boys on average were at least a head taller than Asano and Karma and looked slightly buffer too but that didn’t stop Karma from threatening them.

“Oi, if you apologise to us and go on your knees, we may be able to forgive you.” One of the guys with a scratchy voice said moving Karma’s knife away from his neck.

Karma didn’t say anything, he was getting annoyed and attempt to push the guys out of the cramped room.

“Hey, come on now, if you do it we will even let you go now.” He said poking Karma’s side.

Now Karma’s disgusted and angry.

Without wasting another breath on those guys, he kicked one in the stomach and they went down. Asano struggles harder as he watched Karma trying to take down the people but two seconds later Karma nearly kicked him in the face.

The guys behind used him as a meat shield. He felt the wind of Karma’s kick, it sent a wave of cold shivers down his spine.

“Oya, that’s not cool.” Karma said for the first time in a while, his voice was a bit hoarse.

The other guys only grinned.

Karma moved faster but Asano kept getting in the way, so he tried to free one of his arms. He kicked the guy’s hand hard, but they held on and gripped harder and Asano felt like blood is not getting to that arm.

This joke is getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope somebody actually reads this huge update...  
> Anyway, this is the end of the loonnnngg update  
> Also, celebrate me reaching more than 10500 words whoo hoo


	12. Karma: ...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens as the fight continues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, when there are people commenting I feel good and I update :P  
> It is kinda short but like I wrote it in like a short amount of time and I cant reveal too much yet :P

Feeling a high alert of rage Karma grabbed the guy next to Asano and threw him over his shoulder. The plank of wooden door crashed and split into half, but they didn’t wait for Karma like they do in animes, the guy who held onto Asano’s arm kicked Karma in the stomach as Karma turned around. The person on the floor did take much damage so he reacted as Karma fell on top of him, tangling their legs together.

Karma punched the person in the face multiple times but forgetting there are others who also want to take revenge. As he was punching the poor guy, the others did not hesitate a second to pull out the rope and taking Karma by surprise. Asano’s mouth was literally taped, and he was already tied up. His arms behind his back, legs and knees tied up so when he tried to move, he looked like a caterpillar.

With a blink of an eye the two boys were both tied up. 

Who knew doing this job would be so dangerous…

As for what the buff people are trying to do, they do not know because they were both knocked out. Well Karma was knocked out because Asano was just hit in the wrong spot, so he only felt pain.

The people hung the boys in front of the school gate. They just tied both of them up and tied the rope to the gate, which means there is a very uncomfortable knot pressed against their shoulder, back and leg area.

They clearly don’t know who they are dealing with since they dare to mess with the mascot of the school and also an assassin who can actually kill them. Due to their carelessness, they were in a hurry, so they didn’t do the tying to the door very well and Asano was able to get through one that was around his shoulder. The one that was tied quite hard was the one around his back and stomach, so he tried the one around his legs. Sure enough he wiggled out easily. His shoulders were tensed when they were tying him up so now he is able to move a tiny bit with he relaxes.

After a while of wiggling he finally moved off from the gate. In the dark he can’t see anything but from the faint streetlight from about 50 meters away, he was able to see Karma hanging half dead on the gate. He tried moving his legs but of course, it was tied up tight. He tried squatting down and use his hand to untie the knot, but it had to be a dead knot. However, he found he can actually move the string, so he gave a shot. Soon enough his legs were also free from the rope. He sat on the floor and moved his arm around so he can put his arms to the front and use his teeth to untie the knot. The thought of using his mouth to touch such a disgusting thing is infuriating but he had to do it if he wants to get free. He gathered up bravery and put the rope to his mouth – he is so glad they were stupid and chose one of the worse quality ropes for the job. At first he tried to untie it but then he just ripped it off with his teeth.

He was finally free.

Asano looked over to Karma who was still on the fence and thought maybe he should take a picture but then he felt bad since he did try to fight for him. Considering the fact of his hand has just being released Asano’s fingers were cold and his whole body was sore due to the small amount of blood that was able to get to his hands. But when he touched Karma’s body it was shocking to find that Karma’s body was even colder than his own. He tried to wake Karma up first in case if he freed him, he would fall.

“Hey, wake up.” he said patting gently on Karma’s face.

Karma didn’t respond.

“You dead?” Asano asked while taking off the rope on Karma’s hand.

“I will give you another chance, else I’m going to slap you.” He said a bit louder while freeing Karma’s legs at the same time.

“Get up!” he said giving a final nudge. Karma didn’t even blink an eye. Or so he thinks he didn’t because he can’t really see him.

“Alright, your fault. We need to go, it's like in the middle of the night and I want to go home.” Asano said and gave a merciless slap across Karma’s face.

Karma: …?

(This is not how you should treat fainted people if you are in a better condition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Karma will get his revenge  
> duh  
> Do you guys have any suggestions of what to do to the 5 idiots?


	13. He came back?! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the idiots came back?!

Karma stayed unreactive.

No surprise there, the TV just lied again. (usually they wake up if get slapped, and rn they don't have water so we cant test that one)

In the end Asano decided he will take him home and take of themselves first because he has eaten in more than 10 hours and he barely has any strength to carry Karma. With shaking hands, he untied the rest of Karma's ropes propping the half-dead guy on his shoulders. When Karma wakes up, he would likely get a head-splitting headache. It is amazing that he is not bleeding with the amount of force the idiots used on him.

It took Asano a while to untie the ropes since he was incredibly tired and hungry, but he did it. He now has to go back into the haunted house to get to him and Karma's bag which had their clothes and other things. Right now, he is not even scared to go back in because he is so pissed. Pissed that the idiots actually did something stupid to them. Pissed that Karma is still knocked out. Pissed he couldn't do anything while Karma fought with them.

Positioning Karma against the wall, he walked from the front door and experienced the haunted house from other people's view. It wasn't too bad since there was no one in there to scare you but because of the fact there is no one in there, it makes it a little creepier. His stuff was exactly where he left it, beside a hanging prop that looked like intestines... the feeling of nausea steadily increased as they walked through Asano felt like he should REALLY get out and should've left Karma outside.

Asano was about to get out of the house, but he heard some footsteps outside.

"Those useless things, don't listen to a word I say." A low voice muttered outside but Asano heard it loud and clear in the silent darkness.

From the faint light of the streetlamp, he saw it was a guy with a buzzcut and he seems like he is the leader of the gang. That might be useful information for Karma later but right now, he just wants to go home and have a shower. The makeup and contact lens are getting annoying.

"Oh SH!T!" loud metal clashing against each other made Asano jump and nearly dropped Karma.

"Those sons of b!tches. Idiots!" He stomped off and just when Asano thought it was safe to go, he heard the front door of the haunted house being kicked down. His heart nearly leapt out of his mouth. Karma has to do something really good to pay him back all these times he is getting scared for. Asano could literally feel his lifespan getting shorter as he charged out into the cold air with the bags and a large size human.

But of course, life is not always easy so as he was running away, he began to sweat even though it is a cold night. The sweat steadily dripped down his forehead and narrowly missed his eyes but the urge to scratch is still strong. In his worry of not scratching, he accidentally stomped a bit too hard on the wooden floor and a muffle, but loud noise altered the buzzcut. 

A wave of despair washed over Asano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soooon


	14. Author's note

I don't know how much people actually read this story but I am gonna have to pause it because I am going into senior school so I need to spend more time on that...

It doesn't mean it will stop, just paused, I will update when I, well, write the story duh.

Also, I think I will try writing an original instead of a fanfic... (When I finish After school)

For some more experienced readers of mine, just treat it as a longer time for an update :P

(These days I am having writing block so the Christmas and Karma's birthday specials have been deleted because it is so ... ew. So before that goes away, I will not write the next part, even though I said it will come out soon...... shhhh)

Thx, 

love u guys? (Okay, let's not be cringe, just thank you ^^') 

Imma just... ༼༎ຶᴗ༎ຶ༽


End file.
